Darcy Edwards
Season 4 Darcy arrives at Degrassi as a freshman. She is on the spirit squad as well. While washing cars for money for the squad, she meets future boyfriend, Spinner. He makes a comment about her being the new girl and she corrects him. She helps Rick Murray feel better about not receiving any kisses fom girls when he and Toby had a bet. What Rick did not know, was that Toby gave her money to kiss him. Jay Hogart witnesses Darcy kiss Rick, which leads to more bullying. After the school shooting the school held a dance in which you were paired by computer. She as paired with Chester, but he had no interest in her. Darcy also helped comfort Emma Nelson when the whole school learned about his involvement in the STD outbreak at school. Later in the year, she agreed with Manny that Paige was not a good captain for the Spirit Squad. She helps Manny get revenge on Paige during a pep rally. She and Chante Black held Paige up in a basket toss and let her fall to the ground below. She broke her leg instantly. At the prom Darcy confesses to Manny that she felt horrible about what happen to Paige. It is assumed that she is one of the girls that decided to go get laxitives to put in Paige's drinks, after Paige rips Manny's dress off. Season 5 In Darcy's sophomore year she takes interest in Spinner Mason and does not judge him about the shooting that happened the year before. Darcy even invited him into the Friendship Club. Spinner then became a born-again Christian and began dating Darcy, who knew about his involvement in Jimmy getting shot, but decided he was worthy of another chance. Because the Friendship Club (and inevitably Darcy) believed in virginity until marriage, Spinner was forced to hide his past with Manny from Darcy. Later, Jay attempts to manipulate Darcy into having sex with Spinner. However when Spinner learns of this, he beats Jay up and cuts him out of his life. Darcy was upset as she has made a vow to God not to have sex before marriage. They continue to date all year, but the two have had their moments of drama. When Spinner goes into the Safe Sex assembly with posters promoting to decision to not have sex, Dacy thinks this is wrong, but he tells her to leave him alone. Darcy storms out of the room upset. Spin later apologizes to her and she forgives him. In the end of the year Darcy learns that Spinner and Manny had sex which leads to a girl-fight during play rehearsals. Darcy breaks up with Spinner for lying to her, but later forgives him again. In "High Fidelity, Part Two," Spinner goes to Paige's house to tell her that he and Darcy are back together, but she reveals to him that she never blamed him for the shooting. Confused with the acceptance, Spinner and Paige have sex. The next night, Darcy finds this out through Spinner's text messages, which he sent to Marco for help. Heart-broken, Darcy breaks up with him. Season 6 Darcy become the new captain of the Spirit Squad and the new queen bee of Degrassi after Paige goes off to college. She returns and reconciles with Spinner once again. Darcy begins to post provocative photos of herself (taken by Peter) on her Myroom page. Shereceives a lot of attention from these photos, including that of an online man who calls himself "Adams", whom Darcy befriends after being convinced that he is a friend of Peter's. Darcy eventually shows her photos to Spinner, who disapproves and breaks up with her. Eventually "Adams" arrives at Degrassi and follows Darcy home from school, revealing that he is a 40-year-old stalker. After a confrontation between "Adams" and Darcy, Clare Darcy's sister, calls the police and "Adams" is arrested. Darcy hates Peter for what he did and at first he couldn't care less. He later learns he has feelings for Darcy and tries to apologize to her about the online photo situation, but she has a hard time forgiving him. When Peter proves to Darcy that he can be a good guy, Darcy lets Peter drive her home but is stopped by the police and is discovered to still have a suspended license. Darcy realizes that Peter is actually trying his best to please her and agrees to go out with him. During her time on the spirit squad, she was bitter towards Mia Jones about her being a teen mom. Manny was angry at Darcy for her prejudice but she didn't care. After Mia puhes Darcy during a basketball game a riot starts. (This is the riot that starts the Degrassi, Lakehurst War) For starting the riot Mia is kicked off the squad and Darcy gets her way. Season 7 Darcy continues her junior year at Degrassi. After being invited to a skiing weekend by Jane, Darcy and Peter begin making out. However, when Peter attempts to push Darcy to the next level, she stops him, reminding him of her abstinence promise. After an argument, the two separate at the party, leaving Darcy to drink. At one point, she leaves her drink unsupervised, and unbeknownst to her, a stranger spikes her drink with roofies. After passing out when attempting to reconcile with Peter, Darcy is shown being led into a bedroom with an unknown person. The next morning, Darcy awakes to find herself in bed with Peter. Although, Darcy insists that she remembers having sex the previous night with whom she assumes to be Peter, but Peter denies it. Back at Degrassi, after the news gets out about Darcy and Peter, Darcy is forced to surrender her abstinence ring to the Friendship Club. Peter eventually learns that there had been a roofie-user at the snowboarding party the two had attended, and suggests to Darcy that perhaps she had been drugged and raped by the user—an idea that Darcy refuses to accept. After being informed by a doctor that she has chlamydia, Darcy admits to Manny that although she doesn't remember having sex with Peter, she remembers having sex with someone, although she wasn't sure who.Later, during a Spirit Squad practice, Manny notices Darcy's absence and goes off to find her. She finds Darcy under a running shower, with clothes on, having slit her wrists in a suicide attempt. Darcy is rushed to the hospital, where Manny is slapped by Darcy's mother as to the supposed cause of Darcy's actions. Manny denies knowing anything as she knows that rape victims need to heal on their own, and that they can tell their loved ones when they are ready. When Darcy returns to school, she is told to receive counseling three times a week by Ms. Sauve. Although she doesn't talk about the incident with the counselor, Darcy's counseling is reduced to once a week. However, the sentence is short-lived when Darcy shows poor behavior in class and her counseling sessions are increased once again. Eventually, she reveals to Mr. Simpson that she was raped, and he offers his support. Darcy throws away her abstinence ring and attempts to have sex with Peter on the roof of Degrassi. Peter tells Darcy shes hopeless and that he doesn't even know her anymore. After breaking up with him, Darcy starts flirting with Mr. Simpson. He confronts Darcy about this and Darcy goes insane and holds a pair of scissors to her neck, wanting to talk. When Mr. Simpson asks her to give him the scissors, Darcy cuts off a chunk of her hair and runs. Mr. Simpson asks to see Darcy in the Media Immersion room. When Darcy arrives she is shocked to see her mother and Ms. Hatzilakos there. Mr. Simpson suggests to Darcy that she tell them what happened to her. Darcy lies and tells her mother and Ms. Hatzilakos that Mr. Simpson has been touching her and is treating her like a "teacher's pet". Until the situation is investigated, Mr. Simpson is told to leave Degrassi. Manny learns that Darcy's claims are false and when she goes to confront her, she finds Darcy on the roof of the school making out with Johnny DiMarco. Darcy's actions suggest that she's going to jump off the roof, Manny stops her and tells her that she must confess to the rape. As a result, Darcy apologizes to Mr. Simpson for her lies but he says he can't fully forgive her because the effects of the accusations are too damaging. Over Spring Break holiday, Darcy's parents force her to attend a group for troubled teens at Degrassi. Peter attends as well, and admits to her that he only joined because he saw her name on the list of participants. Johnny DiMarco also attends due to his issues of dealing with the death of J.T. Yorke. At first, Darcy is annoyed and against the whole idea of this camp and hestitantly participates in everyday drills. One night, in an effort to erase her memory of being raped, Darcy drags Peter into the nurses office and the couple have sex. It seems as though Darcy is still uncomfortable about what had happened to her, but Peter continues to stay by her side. Soon, the camp is put through drills in practicing for their upcoming survival test in the wild. The day soon arrives and each participant is left alone somewhere in the forest to fend for themselves for one night. Darcy is under pressure and scared but manages to survive for a whole night. She wakes up the next morning and saying, "I'm alive. Thank you" while smiling up into the morning sky. Then, after having some more trust issues, Darcy admits to the group that she was raped. It seems that confessing has made her feel better. Then, she is put through another test, where she must cross a tight rope (while attatched to a harness and the leaders holding onto the rope from below), and is very timid but goes along with it after a few breaths. She makes it across and everyone below cheers for her. Having great satifaction and pride, Darcy smiles with great delight. Slowly, Darcy's life begins to get back to normal. Peter learns that his mother — and thus, Peter — will be moving to Regina, Saskatchewan to be close to his sick grandmother. Darcy becomes upset at the news, as is Peter, and in the last few moments of the episode, it is revealed that Peter will be attempting to legally emancipate himself from his parents to stay back in Toronto with Darcy. Season 8 Darcy starts her senior year, and her sister Clare attends Degrassi this year as a freshman. She tells Clare she needs to dress more like a public school kid, and to get rid of the private school uniform to fit in. Darcy decides to move to Kenya to help build a school. Peter breaks up with her because he feels like she is abandoning him. Darcy is upset but still leaves Degrassi. She sends a care package from Kenya for all of her friends, and sends a present to Peter as well. Upon receiving the gift from Clare, Peter throws it out in front of his new girlfriend Mia. He later digs the present out of the trash can and puts it in his pocket, along with a note from Darcy. Later in the year, Mia finds out about Peter and Darcy still communicating, and the two break up. Peter decides that he loves Mia and he breaks up with Darcy. Season 9 Darcy claimed that she would return to school this semester. It has started, but as of now, has not been seen or mentioned. Relationships Gavin "Spinner" Mason *First Relationship **Start Up: "Foolin'" (504) **Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part 1" (518) **Reason: Darcy couldn't accept Spinner's sexual past. *Second Relationship **Start Up: "High Fidelity, Part 2" (519) **Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part 2" (519) **Reason: Spinner had some "sexy" time with Paige and Darcy found out. *Third Relationship **Start Up: "Here Comes Your Man" (601 **Broke Up: "Eyes Without a Face, Part 2" (606) **Reason: Darcy took really sexy photos of herself and posts them online. Peter Stone *First Relationship **Start Up: "Free Fallin', Part 2" (615) **Broke Up: "Live To Tell" (712 ) **Reason: Peter feels like he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and finds her to be "hopeless". *Second Relationship **Start Up: "Bust A Move, Part 1" (713) **Broke Up: "Fight the Power" (803) **Reason: Darcy moved to Kenya. Darcy is unaware that Peter thinks they are over. Category:Degrassi: TNG kids